The present invention relates to a storage and picking system for storing and picking of articles into order containers in accordance with a picking order, wherein the system comprises storage and retrieval devices (hereinafter also designated briefly as “SRD”) which can travel autonomously. The invention further relates a method for picking of articles by means of SRD which can travel autonomously. The invention is operated in accordance with the “goods-to-man” principle.